Nouveau départ
by P'titeLilith
Summary: Yume décide de quitter Merciless. Un soir, il part, abandonne son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle en tant que réfugié. Après une année, Yume prend le large pour aller à Trost où il croisera le chemin des bataillons d'explorations. Et plus particulièrement Rivaille au regard d'acier et au sombre passé. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir voici une nouvelle histoire qui trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques temps.

Je sais, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, mais les deux autres étant des traductions c'est pas trop gênant, surtout que je m'avance un max, même si les prochains chapitres sont pas fini x)

Cette fic est basé sur l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin, qui ne m'appartient pas. Seuls mes perso Yume, Yami, Fuuyuko, Yuki et Jonathan et leur monde m'appartiennent. Il y aura sûrement d'autres personnages tirés de mon imagination, si c'est le cas, je le préciserai.

Dans cette histoire le point de vue principal sera celui de Yume alterné avec ceux de Rivaille et d'Eren. À chaque fois, je ferais en sorte que vous sachiez lequel c'est. Quand ce ne sera pas celui de l'un ou de l'autre, ce sera un point de vue omniscient. Cependant, il se peut que je prenne le point de vue d'un autre personnage, dans ce cas, ce sera écrit.

En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages.

Résumé : Yume trop mature et trop intelligent pour son âge décide de quitter Merciless, ne supportant plus sa vie. Un soir, il décide de partir, d'abandonner son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle en tant que réfugié. Après une année, Yume prend le large et quitte Arménia le village des réfugiés, pour aller à Trost où il croisera le chemin des bataillons d'explorations. Et plus particulièrement Rivaille au regard d'acier et au sombre passé. Le bataillon deviendra sa nouvelle famille, avec laquelle il luttera pour la survie de l'humanité.

Rating : M

Voici le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :3

* * *

><p>J'en ai marre. J'en ai assez de vivre à Merciless.<p>

Je me présente, je m'appelle Yume, j'ai les cheveux noirs et ai une petite taille. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est les autres qui sont trop grands. J'ai 14 ans et je suis ce qu'on appelle un porteur. Un démon. Mais ma vie est un enfer depuis que je suis né et le resterai aussi longtemps que je vivrai dans ce village. Je me bats pour survivre, mais ça n'est pas facile dans un monde aussi merdique.

Personne ne me respecte dans ce village. Que ce soit les enfants ou les adultes, et même les dirigeants.

Ce soir, j'ai pris ma décision. Je pars. Je pars loin de ce village, loin de ce monde où la peur et la mort font loi. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, je n'en ai pas eu le droit. J'ai dû grandir trop vite à cause de ce village qui a après avoir essayé de faire de moi une arme, fait tout pour me faire disparaître.

C'est dans la nuit sombre moi Yume, qui n'était encore qu'un enfant quitta mon village. Faisant croire à ma mort, suite aux abus des villageois que j'ai toujours subi.

Ça fait plusieurs heures que je cours, sans m'arrêter. Je ne regrette pas ma désertion. Pourquoi regretterais-je ma décision ? Je ne manquerais à personne. Et eux me manqueront encore moins.

Pour moi, c'est un nouveau départ. L'occasion de goûter à la liberté.

* * *

><p>Ça fait un an que je suis parti sans laisser de trace autre que ma -fausse- mort. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Je fais des missions en tant que mercenaire, et je m'entraîne avec Kuro mon démon. Il a toujours été là pour moi, sa vie et la mienne sont étroitement liées. Logique diriez-vous quand on sait que je suis né comme ça, avec un esprit démoniaque en moi. Ce qui fait de moi un porteur.<p>

J'ai pas mal changé depuis mon départ. Mes cheveux sont toujours noirs style coiffés/décoiffées, je suis toujours aussi petit et mes yeux sont toujours bleus nuit, plus ou moins foncé selon mon humeur. Je porte une tenue de mercenaire. Un bas de survêt noir, un chandail noir par-dessus un débardeur noir et enfin des bottes en cuir souple elles aussi noirs.

En ce moment, je suis en route pour rejoindre les autres. Je suis dans une forêt assez sombre. J'aperçois au loin la tour au centre du village d'Arménia, qui est un village de réfugié. Seuls les réfugiés savent où il se trouve et surtout, ils sont les seuls à connaître son existence. Je me déplace comme une ombre, sans bruit et surtout sans être vu. Tant que je n'aurai pas passé la barrière, je ne serais pas en sécurité.

Je traverse rapidement la barrière et une fois fait, je me dirige directement vers le lieu de regroupement.

Le lieu où l'on se regroupe est un bâtiment assez imposant sur la place du village. J'entre à l'intérieur, traversant les couloirs luxueux. Nous avons beau être des réfugiés, nous choisissons librement nos missions. En général, celles-ci rapportent beaucoup. Une partie de l'argent gagné par chacun est mis dans le coffre du village, afin de faire des réserves et pouvoir subvenir aux besoins du village et des habitants. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, peut être une centaine ou un peu plus. C'est pourquoi le village est quand même luxueux. Laissant mes pensées de côtés, j'entre dans une pièce circulaire. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une table rectangulaire autour de laquelle les personnes d'importances sont regroupés.

-Yume, te voilà arrivé. Me dit Yami, me voyant entrer. Yami est un jeune homme de 15 ans, il a mon âge. Il a les cheveux châtain, courts en batailles avec une frange du côté droit. Sa frange couvre un peu son œil droit, mais pas assez pour cacher la cicatrice traversant son œil droit. Sans son démon, il aurait sûrement perdu l'usage de cet œil.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demandais-je.

C'est ainsi que la réunion commença. Hormis Yami et moi, il y avait aussi Fuuyuko et sa jumelle Yuki. Tout deux ont les cheveux blancs courts avec des yeux bleu ciel. Ils ont une taille normale et portent un bas de survêt bleu sombre, un chandail par-dessus un débardeur bleu ciel et des bottes en cuir souple bleu foncé. Kaede une jeune femme de 16 ans, portant un bas de survêt marron, un chandail par-dessus un débardeur brun clair et Jonathan le seul adulte qui a 25 ans, porte un bas de survêt bris souris, un haut gris et une veste style militaire bris clair, ainsi que des bottes en cuir souple gris foncé.

La réunion dura plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles, je pris connaissance de tout ce que je dois savoir sur l'endroit où je vais me rendre. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ, de changer d'air. C'est pourquoi je vais partir loin, mais je garderais contacte avec eux. Ont prit toutes nos dispositions pour que tout se déroule au mieux.

Je partis en début de soirée. J'avais un long voyage à faire et il me fallait être attentif.

* * *

><p>Ça fait au moins un mois que j'ai quitté Arménia en direction d'un monde où le chaos règne depuis deux années. Depuis la chute du mur Maria. Ma destination est le mur Rose. Il va falloir que je traverse les terres des titans, sans me faire bouffer et si possible sans croiser les éclaireurs.<p>

Je pris environ un mois de plus afin de traverser les terres des titans et rejoindre le mur Rose en un seul morceau. Bien sûr, j'ai dû éviter les titans et tuer ceux que je croisais. Si je n'avais pas été un porteur, je ne serais pas arrivé au district de Trost en un seul morceau. Malgré mes capacités, ce n'est pas avec ma petite taille et sans équipement tridimensionnel que je peux tuer un titan sans difficultés.

J'utilisai mes habilités et mes capacités pour faire disparaître ma présence. J'utilisai la capacité de marcher aux murs que je dois à Kuro pour escalader le mur.

Une fois arrivé, un nouveau problème se posa. Que vais-je faire ? Il faut que je me fasse passer pour un simple habitant, et trouver un moyen de survivre.

* * *

><p>Un an s'est écoulé, j'ai maintenant 16 ans. Ma vie est redevenue un enfer. À mon arrivée à Trost, j'ai dû trouver un refuge. Un endroit où je pourrais me reposer. J'étais à l'Est du district de Trost, dans les quartiers les plus paumés, les plus pauvres et les plus crades. Et je ne parle même pas des gangs, il y en a plus qu'on ne le croit.<p>

Pour survivre, il m'a fallu retourner des années en arrière lorsque enfant, je vivais dans la rue me battant pour survivre. Durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, je suis resté le plus discret possible. Les gens me voyaient, les soldats aussi, mais personnes ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. J'ai gardé ma tenue habituelle, je n'allais pas changer mes vieilles habitudes. Je porte un bas de survêt bleu nuit, un débardeur blanc par-dessus lequel j'ai un chandail noir. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de bottes en cuir souple noir. Vivre ici, m'a encore plus endurcit, déjà qu'a la base, je suis froid et pas très expressif. Maintenant, c'est pire. Un vrai glaçon. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, je suis comme je suis, les autres, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes au cas où, car ici comme ailleurs, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. On ne sait pas de quoi sera fait notre lendemain, alors je vis au jour le jour, survivant sans oublier de m'entraîner dès que c'est possible.

Nous sommes en début de soirée et je traîne dans les quartiers, lorsque je vis deux soldats cachés dans la rue. S'il n'était pas ce qu'il était, il ne les aurait pas vus. Que font-ils ici ? Il s'agit d'éclaireurs ce qui est étonnant. Habituellement, ils ne viennent pas en ville, -sauf pour faire les courses- mais dans ce cas ils sont généralement habillés en civils pour ce faire. Là, ils sont en tenue militaire. Je les ignore et continu ma promenade, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la rue. Normal diriez-vous, en ce début de soirée, ils sont soit chez eux, soit dehors à traîner dans les rues. Moi, je fais partie de ceux qui traînent dans la rue, me fichant de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je ne fais rien de mal, je me promène.

Un soldat me suit, par derrière. Je sais qu'il est là à quelques mètres de moi, grâce à mes sens surdéveloppés. En ayant marre qu'il me suive, je me retournai d'un coup, faisant sursauter le soldat qui me suit. Vu sa carrure, c'est forcément un homme, je ne peux voir son visage qui est caché par la capuche de sa cape verte portant le symbole des bataillons d'explorations que je sais se trouver sur le dos de sa cape.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demandais-je froidement.

L'autre me toisa, avant de parler.

-Que fais-tu là, gamin ? À cette heure, tu devrais être chez toi. Me répondit le soldat, sans répondre à ma question.

-Je peux vous retournez la question ! Que font des éclaireurs ici ? Répliquais-je.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, gamin. Répondit-il.

Je haussai les épaules, car au fond je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'il fait ici. Je fis demi-tour et poursuivi mon chemin, tout en restant alerte à mon environnement. Je sentais le regard du soldat fixé dans mon dos, ne me quittant pas un seul instant. Jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de sa vue, en faite.

Le gamin qu'il venait de rencontrer était intéressant, du moins de son point de vue. Des gamins comme ça, il en avait déjà vu, mais jamais comme celui qu'il venait de rencontrer. Celui-là était spécial, il le sentait. Son odeur avait quelque chose d'étrange. Un autre soldat encapuchonné arriva et l'interpella.

-Capitaine Mike, vous venez ?

-J'arrive. Rentrons au QG. Répondit le dénommer Mike.

Les deux soldats s'en allèrent, ils avaient pour mission d'aller voir si les rumeurs disaient vrai. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château qui sert de QG au bataillon d'exploration afin de livrer leur rapport au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Mike et son subordonné venaient de rentrer au QG des éclaireurs, c'était l'heure du repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire afin de se sustenter avant d'aller faire leur rapport. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire où de longues tables étaient disposées. Ils virent les différentes escouades attablées et ils s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la leur.<p>

Ils furent retenus par une femme à l'air folle qui leur sauta littéralement dessus. Elle avait des cheveux bruns attachés en une queue-de-cheval, des yeux bruns et une paire de lunettes reposant sur sa tête lorsqu'elle ne les a pas sur ses yeux. Elle portait sa tenue militaire. Composé d'un t-shirt manche longue jaune, d'un jean blanc, d'un veston brun frappé des ailes de la liberté l'insigne des bataillons (devant, sur les épaules et dans le dos), des bottes marron hautes et d'un ensemble de ceintures sur tout le corps. Elle venait d'attraper Mike par son col pour lui parler.

-Alors, alors, alors ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Demanda Hanji tout excitée.

-Calme-toi, Hanji ! Répondit Mike. Ce qu'on raconte est vrai. Reprit-il pour elle et tous les autres.

-Sérieux ! S'exclamèrent une partie des soldats présents.

En effet, tous étaient au courant d'une rumeur circulant dans le district de Trost et dont l'armée était au courant. Une rumeur raconte que ça fait un an, maintenant que quelqu'un est arrivé à Trost. Personne ne sait qui il est, ni d'où il vient, ni s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ou d'un allié. Depuis presque un an, la garnison le surveille. Mais cette mystérieuse personne réussie toujours à échapper à leur surveillance. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fait, tout le temps pendant lequel il n'est pas surveillé. C'est pourquoi Mike un des chefs d'escouades a été envoyé avec un de ses hommes à Trost pour constater d'eux-mêmes la vérité.

-Explique-toi, Mike ! Ordonna Erwin Smith qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Le major Smith est le commandant des bataillons d'explorations. C'est un homme à haute stature. Grand, blond avec des yeux bleus. Un homme qui a de l'allure et du charisme. Il portait lui aussi sa tenue militaire. À son entrée tous se redressèrent et firent le salut militaire, poing droit sur le cœur, poing gauche dans le dos.

-J'étais dans Trost avec Ivan, les rues étaient presque vides. Alors, que nous tournions à l'angle d'une rue, nous avons vu un gamin plus loin. Je me suis dit que ça devait être un gamin comme un autre, qui vit dans la pauvreté, mais comme il me semblait étrange, je l'ai quand même suivi. Et il s'avère que je n'avais jamais vu pareil gosse avant. Raconta Mike.

-En quoi était-il étrange ? Demanda Erwin.

-Ce gosse n'est pas comme les autres. Il marchait dans la rue sans se presser, comme s'il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour de lui.

-Tous les morveux sont comme ça ! Intervint Rivaille, le caporal-chef des bataillons d'explorations ainsi que le leader de l'escouade des opérations spéciales et n'oublions pas, il s'agit aussi du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. C'est un homme de petite taille, mais qui dégage un charisme impressionnant et est très intimidant avec son air blasé et ses yeux gris qui vous transpercent d'un regard sinistre. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il porte sa tenue militaire, avec en plus un chiffon qui lui sert de col. Ses cheveux sont noirs, coupés court style undercut (rasé en dessous à l'arrière).

-Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais il savait qu'il était suivi. Il s'est retourné d'un coup vers moi et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit comme il est.

-Accouche, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! S'agaça Rivaille en lançant un regard noir à Mike, lui signifiant qu'il commençait à perdre patiente. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre, ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres du caporal.

-Je ne sais pas quelle vie il a eu, mais elle n'a pas dû être facile. Son visage était dénué d'expression, ses yeux froids comme la glace. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. De ce que j'ai vu, il doit avoir la douzaine ce qui est jeune pour avoir pareil comportement. Reprends le chef d'escouade. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est de lui qu'il s'agit. La personne dont on ne connaît rien, qui est apparut du jour au lendemain sans qu'on ne sache d'où il vient, ni s'il est un allié ou un ennemi. Rajouta-t-il.

-Effectivement, il se peut que ce soit de lui qu'il s'agit. La garnison va continuer de le surveiller, après on avisera. Répondit le commandant avant de s'en aller, suivit du Caporal Rivaille.

* * *

><p>Les autres finirent leur repas tandis que je partis à la suite de mon supérieur qui m'a fait signe de le suivre. Nous traversons les couloirs en direction de son bureau. Une fois dans celui-ci, il me parla de la paperasse que j'ai à remplir et qu'il allait me donner. <em>Comme si je n'ai pas déjà assez de boulot<em>, soupirais-je.

-Accouche Erwin ! M'agaçais-je. Je sais très bien qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de le suivre seulement pour ça.

Un coup à la porte nous interrompit. Erwin lança un entré retentissant, la prote s'ouvrit sur Mike.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Voici mon rapport. Dit Mike, venant déposer son rapport sur le bureau en face du commandant.

-Ce n'est rien, merci. Répondit Erwin.

Mike exécuta le salut militaire avant de partir. Erwin ouvrit le rapport pour le lire, faisant exprès de me faire attendre. _Enfoiré_. Alors que je commençais à m'impatienter, il daigna enfin relever la tête vers moi.

-Il semblerait que cet enfant n'est pas comme les autres, d'après Mike, il possède une odeur étrange. Sans oublier qu'il a su que Mike et Ivan étaient là, alors qu'ils savent se faire discret. Et puis son attitude est pour le moins étrange. Me dit Erwin.

-... . _Tout ça pour ça !_ M'exaspérais-je intérieurement.

-Demain, tu prendras des hommes avec toi, et tu iras à la rencontre de l'enfant. Bien sur, je te laisse carte blanche, mais ne le tue pas. Commanda Erwin.

Je suis conscient que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour le faire, mais ça me gave, or lui comme moi, savons tout deux que cet enfant est surveillé par la garnison, mais que la police militaire étant au courant, attend le bon moment pour agir et récupérer le gosse. Ce qui faisait que le gamin est en danger, s'il a vraiment des capacités et que la police militaire ou pire, le gouvernement se décide à le récupérer, l'enfant n'en ressortira pas indemne.

Sur ces derniers mots, je fis un salut militaire parfait avant de m'en aller rejoindre ma chambre pour la nuit en maudissant Erwin. Malgré ça, je sais que cet enfoiré a raison. On ne peut se permettre de laisser le morveux en liberté. Je dois y aller et déterminer si c'est un allié ou un ennemi et agir en conséquence.

* * *

><p>Je traversai les couloirs afin de rejoindre l'étage ou se trouve ma chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, je soupirai de contentement en sentant la fraîcheur et voyant la propreté de celle-ci. Même si pour beaucoup, ça peut être anodin, pour moi, c'est la meilleure chose qui soit.<em> D'ailleurs, il va falloir nettoyer ce château, c'est un vrai taudis. Dégelasse.<em> Je hais la saleté, tout ce qui est moins que parfaitement propre.

Laissant de côté mes idées de nettoyages, je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'avance dans celle-ci. Je commençai à me dévêtir des sangles de mon équipement tout en soupirant d'avance à l'idée de devoir aller en ville, chose qui m'enchante guère. Je n'ai aucunement envie de rencontrer des gens qui me reconnaîtraient et me prendraient la tête avec leur débilité. _Putain d'Erwin._

C'est sur ces pensées que je termine de me dévêtir restant en caleçon pour la nuit. Je me glissai sous les draps frais de mon lit. Demain, je me lève tôt pour l'entraînement matinal. Je m'endormis sur ces dernières pensées.

* * *

><p>Voilà le 1er chapitre est fini x)<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir x)

Voici le second chapitre de l'histoire.

Désolé Yami-ya-Nichi, je t'avais dit que je posterai le chapitre vendredi soir (hier) au plus tard, mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur l'ordi que ce soit jeudi ou vendredi.

Mais le voilà x)

Cette fic est basé sur l'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin, qui appartient a Hajime Isayama (yeah je me suis pas trompé ^^). Seuls les perso Yume, Yami, Fuuyuko, Yuki et Jonathan et leur monde m'appartiennent. Il y aura sûrement d'autres personnages tirés de mon imagination, si c'est le cas, je le préciserai.

Dans cette histoire les point de vue principaux seront ceux de Yume et de Rivaille (oui finalement ce sera leur point de vue respectifs qui seront principalement là). Il se pourrait que des fois j'alterne avec le point de vue d'Eren, mais c'est pas encore sûr. En faite je verrais selon mes envies ^^.

À chaque fois, je ferais en sorte que vous sachiez lequel c'est. Quand ce ne sera pas celui de l'un ou de l'autre, ce sera un point de vue omniscient. Cependant, il se peut que je prenne le point de vue d'un autre personnage, dans ce cas, ce sera écrit.

J'essaye de respecter au maximum le caractère de chacun, mais il se peut qu'ils soient un peu OOC.

En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages.

Résumé : Yume trop mature et trop intelligent pour son âge décide de quitter Merciless, ne supportant plus sa vie. Un soir, il décide de partir, d'abandonner son ancienne vie pour une nouvelle en tant que réfugié. Après une année, Yume prend le large et quitte Arménia le village des réfugiés, pour aller à Trost où il croisera le chemin des bataillons d'explorations. Et plus particulièrement Rivaille au regard d'acier et au sombre passé. Le bataillon deviendra sa nouvelle famille, avec laquelle il luttera pour la survie de l'humanité.

Rating : M

Bon j'arrête de blablatter, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture x)

* * *

><p>Ce matin, je me suis levé, il devait être environ cinq heures du matin. Je me levai et me préparai. Je sortis de ma chambre afin de rejoindre la salle de repos seulement accessible aux gradés à savoir, Hanji, Mike et moi. Ainsi que le major Erwin, dirigeant des bataillons d'exploration et accessoirement notre supérieur. Cette pièce se trouve au troisième étage du château, dans l'aile Sud. Je la rejoignis rapidement. C'est une salle ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Elle comporte un espace détente dans le côté droit de la pièce composé d'une canapé le long du mur, des fauteuils et des poufs, ainsi qu'une table basse. Une bibliothèque garnit le mur gauche, celle-ci est pleine de documents, de livres retraçant les différentes découvertes, rapports, ... . Ils reposaient là afin que les gradés puissent y accéder facilement ci besoin. Un bureau se trouve près du mur en face de la porte. Une fenêtre orne le coin gauche du mur face à la porte. Dans le coin détente se trouve un meuble contenant une cafetière, une théière, des tasses, cuillers, sucres, ... Bref, tout pour ce faire un café, un thé, une infusion, ... . Je m'approchai de ce meuble et me fis chauffer de l'eau. Une fois l'eau à la bonne température, je la versai dans ma tasse et mettant un sachet de thé noir au préalable dedans. Une fois mon thé noir prêt, je quittai la pièce afin de rejoindre mon bureau qui se trouve lui aussi au même étage, mais dans l'aile Nord-Est.<p>

Je traversai rapidement le couloir rejoignant mon bureau. Celui-ci est assez grand, en entrant, on trouve en face de l'entrée un grand bureau en bois massif marron, où traînent plusieurs piles de dossiers. Une chaise se trouve derrière celui-ci pour s'y asseoir. D'autres chaises traînent autour du bureau, noyé sous des piles de paperasses et de bouquins. Derrière le bureau se trouve une bibliothèque remplie longeant le mur, à gauche le mur est orné d'un grand drapeau représentant les ailes de la liberté. Symbole des bataillons d'explorations. À droite contre le mur se trouve un canapé, une table basse et des fauteuils autour de celle-ci.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et allai m'installer à mon bureau, j'y posai ma tasse de thé dessus et pris la première pile de dossier face à moi. Même s'il est encore tôt, j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire. _Enfoiré d'Erwin._

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, je m'arrête enfin de travailler. Il doit maintenant être huit heures du matin, les autres vont bientôt se lever et vaquer à leurs occupations.<p>

Je sortis de mon bureau prenant soin de prendre la pile de dossiers que j'ai remplie et que je dois amener à Erwin, qui je sais être dans son bureau. J'y ai vu de la lumière lorsque je suis allé au mien ce matin.

Je rejoignis son bureau qui n'est pas très loin du mien. Arrivé à celui-ci, j'entre sans toquer. Le bureau d'Erwin est aussi grand que le mien voir plus. Il comporte en face de l'entrée un grand bureau en bois massifs, plus grand que le mien, une chaise trônant derrière celui-ci, sur lequel est installé mon supérieur. Une bibliothèque longe le mur droit et un étendard sur lequel se trouve le symbole de notre corps de l'armée sur le mur gauche. Lui aussi à différentes chaises noyées par des dossiers, des parchemins et des livres.

Erwin lève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, Rivaille. Je pourrais être occupé. Dit-il

Ma non-réaction fit rire Erwin, habitué à ma façon d'être.

-Voilà les dossiers. Repris-je d'un air ennuyer.

Erwin hocha la tête tandis que je dépose la pile de dossiers en question sur son bureau. Je fis le salut militaire et partis, laissant Erwin seul.

Je retournai dans ma chambre me changer, enfilant ma tenue spéciale nettoyage. Une fois fait, je rejoignis le réfectoire chercher mes hommes. Il est huit heures et demies, la plus part des soldats sont levés. Lorsqu'ils me virent entrer dans mon attirail de nettoyage, les soldats présents ricanèrent sachant ce qui attend mon escouade. Leur comportement m'énerve, alors je décidai de changer mes habitudes. Après tout, comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Donc, pour cette fois, je change un peu, ces abrutis vont-nous aider à nettoyer le château. Et ils ont intérêt à le faire correctement. Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans mon regard, faisant s'inquiéter les soldats.

-Allez-vous préparez, et nettoyez-moi ce château !

Mon escouade partie immédiatement, quant aux autres, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

-Bougez-vous le cul, et que ça saute ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dis-je d'une voix bien trop calme, avec toujours cette lueur dangereuse dans le regard, faisant trembler de peur les soldats qui se précipitèrent de partir se mettre à la tâche, n'ayant aucunement envie de subir mes représailles.

C'est ainsi que les soldats qui étaient dans le réfectoire, se joignirent à mon équipe pour nettoyer le château. Bien sûr, je me mis moi aussi à la tâche.

Les soldats, durent nettoyer de fond en comble l'étage inférieur, comprenant l'entrée, le réfectoire, la cuisine, etc.

Petra et Auruo firent les chambres du premier étage, celles réservées aux recrues.

Erd et Gunther s'occupèrent des chambres du deuxième étage, celles réservées aux différents bataillons, chacun répartit dans une aile différente.

Et Levi fit le troisième étage où se trouvent les bureaux et la salle de repos dans l'aile Sud. Des chambres d'Erwin, d'Hanji, de Mike et la sienne se trouvant dans l'aile Nord-Est. Il alla régulièrement voir le travail des autres, puis quand il eut fini son boulot, il fit le tour du château, supervisant le travail des autres, n'hésitant pas à leur faire recommencer leur tache tant que ça n'était pas propre.

Pour moi, le ménage est très important. J'ai horreur de la saleté, les endroits sales et poussiéreux me dégouttent. J'aime la propreté, cela peut paraître être une chose futile et une perte de temps pour certains, mais pas pour moi.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le nettoyage du château fut fini. Il était approximativement onze heures et demies quand je libérai enfin les soldats, les laissant aller se changer avant d'aller déjeuner au réfectoire. Moi-même, je rejoignis ma chambre, pris une douche et m'habillant de ma tenue de soldat avant de rejoindre les autres au réfectoire.<p>

* * *

><p>La situation commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas l'éclaireur que j'ai vu hier qui m'inquiète, non. C'est plutôt de savoir que des soldats de la police militaire se trouvent à Trost qui ne me rassure guère. Je sais pourquoi ils sont là. Ils cherchent des informations sur moi, ils observent ce que je fais, mes habitudes, ... Ils sont les chasseurs et moi la proie. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je dois faire quelque chose, quoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, ça devient trop dangereux pour moi, surtout s'ils découvrent qui je suis réellement.<p>

Mes affaires sont rassemblées. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir.

Je décide de passer par les toits. Au moins, j'aurais plus de chance de ne pas me faire repérer et je verrais mieux ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Et puis si je veux rester discret, passer par les toits reste à mes yeux le meilleur moyen.

J'avançais tranquillement, vérifiant plutôt deux fois qu'une que personne ne me suivait.

Plus loin, je vis un espace sur une cheminée sur un toit qui me permettrait de me cacher et d'observer les alentours.

C'est là que je le vis. Lui.

(Rien que pour vous embêter, j'ai envie de couper là le chapitre ! Pas taper ! Je vous donne la suite !)

Il est sur le toit d'une maison, il n'est pas seul. Il ne peut me voir à cause de la cheminée qui m'offre une cachette. Mais je sens que si je fais ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement même à peine perceptible, il le verra.

Je me sens comme attiré par lui, je dois le voir. Je dois lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça, mais je le ressens, c'est tout. Et mon instinct ne me trompe pas.

Alors, je fis ce que j'ai pensé plus tôt. Je bougeai légèrement et il me vit. Sans avertir ses camarades, il se déplaça pour arriver sur le toit où je me trouve. Il était prêt à dégainer ses lames en cas de danger. Il vient vers moi, mais reste sur ses gardes.

Je ne peux voir à quoi il ressemble, il a remis en place la capuche de sa cape afin de cacher les traits de son visage. Une fois devant moi, il retire sa capuche.

La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en le voyant fut :

_Ses yeux sont magnifiques._

La deuxième :

_Il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être là._

La troisième :

_Enfin quelqu'un de petite taille._

Vaut mieux pas qu'il sache ce que je viens de penser sinon il va me tuer, c'est sûr. Mon instinct me crie qu'il y a danger, cet homme est dangereux. Bien plus que ce que sa taille pourrait induire.

Ses traits sont fins, ses cheveux noirs, sont rasés en dessous avec des mèches plus longues retombants par-dessus, ils sont séparés en deux mèches au niveau de son front retombant de chaque côté. Ses yeux sont petits et d'un gris métallique envoûtant. Il porte un air blasé sur son visage, qui à l'air d'être une habitude chez lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il dégage, je l'observe en silence sans rien laisser paraître d'autre qu'un masque de froideur sur mon visage. Je sens son regard sur moi, je le laisse faire attendant qu'il se décide à parler ou à faire quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Pour me rendre en ville, j'ai décidé de prendre mon escouade spéciale, composé de Petra, la seule femme du groupe, elle a des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux dorés. Erd, un homme assez grand, blond les cheveux attachés en une sorte de chignon et de petits yeux bruns. Gunther, un homme de taille normale, il a des cheveux très courts bruns-noirs et des yeux noirs. Et le dernier, Auruo, un homme grand, il a des cheveux courts blonds au-dessous, bruns en dessous et des petits yeux bruns.<p>

Nous partîmes du château en tout début d'après-midi, après avoir mangé. On fit route pendant une heure et demie avant d'arriver à la fin de la forêt près des quartiers de Trost.

_Putain, y a intérêt à ce qu'on n'y aille pas pour rien !_

-Attachez vos chevaux ici ! Ordonnais-je à mes hommes. Il y a des soldats de la garnison qui sont présents, vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas que nous sommes là, ça pourrait nous attirer des problèmes.

C'est là que je les remarquai. Des soldats de la police militaire. S'ils sont là, c'est pour une bonne raison, surtout qu'ils se dirigent vers les quartiers Est. Ça n'annonce rien de bon pour nous, on a intérêt à arriver avant eux. Je fis signe à mes hommes d'accélérer, en leur indiquant par signe la position des soldats de la brigade spéciale. On arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a trouver le gosse, Mike nous a décrit le morveux pour qu'on puisse le repérer plus facilement.

On commença les recherches, mais aucune trace du gamin. Putain de gosse, il a intérêt à se montrer s'il ne veut pas que je m'énerve. Et comme pour répondre à ma pensée, je vis quelque chose bouger derrière la cheminée sur un toit plus loin. Je remis ma capuche correctement en place et ne pris pas la peine d'avertir mes hommes avant d'aller vers le toit où j'ai vu du mouvement. Je sais que ça pourrait être un piège, alors je reste sur mes gardes, je suis prêt à dégainer mes lames à tous moment.

J'arrivai rapidement près de la personne qui avait bougé, personne qui se redressa à mon arrivée. C'est le gamin, je le reconnais grâce à la description que Mike m'a donnée de lui. Je me postai devant lui, laissant quelques mètres entre nous et l'observa en silence. Je sens son regard sur moi, il m'observe attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part.

La première chose que je pensai en le voyant fut :

_Putain, ce qu'il est crade. C'est dégelasse !_

La deuxième :

_Ses yeux, Mike avait raison._

La troisième :

_Il est plus petit que moi, mais c'est encore un gosse, il va encore grandir._

Bon, je ne suis pas là pour rien, si le gosse s'est montré, c'est sans doute pas pour rien.

-Je savais que vous viendriez. Dit le gamin, d'une voix bien trop mature pour son âge.

-De quoi tu causes, morveux ! Répondis-je d'un air blasé.

-Je l'ai senti, que si je bougeais, même légèrement, vous me verriez.

-Tsk

-Pourquoi vous me voulez ?

-Question conne. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Le gamin ne réagit pas, il devait s'en doute tester ses possibilités. Autant en finir de suite avec cette merde.

-Es-tu pour ou contre l'humanité ? Repris-je.

-Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Dans ce cas viens avec nous, mais pas de conneries. Je t'ai à l'œil. Dis-je d'une voix basse et dangereuse lui signifiant qu'il a intérêt à m'écouter.

Le morveux garda la même expression, mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il a pris la menace au sérieux.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous suivre comme ça sans poser de question ? Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer ? Demanda-t-il.

Il marque un point. Au moins, il est intelligent, il réfléchit avant d'agir.

-Rien. Répondis-je.

L'arrivée de mes hommes nous interrompit, je vis du coin de l'œil le gamin se tendre, il est sur ses gardes. Je soupirai avant de leur demander ce qu'ils veulent.

-Les soldats que nous avons vus tout à l'heure approchent. Nous devons faire vite. Parla rapidement Erd, tandis que les trois autres étaient en position de combat observant les alentours. Je remis ma capuche avant de m'adresser au gamin.

-Bien. Décide-toi gamin, on n'a pas tout notre temps. Dis-je au gamin.

Le gamin n'eut pas le temps de parler que six soldats des brigades spéciales surgirent autour de nous.

-Sale morveux, maintenant, c'est soit tu nous suis bien gentiment soit tu meurs. Dis l'un d'eux.

Mon expression se fit plus sombre et celle du gamin se fit contrarier.

-Au final, on ne me laisse pas le choix. Dit le gamin.

-Exact. Réponds le soldat.

Moi et mes hommes étions prêts à intervenir et à éliminer les six soldats s'il le fallait même si ça allait nous apporter des problèmes. L'un des soldats voulus attraper le môme, mais se prit un violent coup de pied de la part de ma part, deux autres se prirent respectivement un coup-de-poing dans le ventre et un coup dans la nuque toujours de ma part. Et les trois autres furent mis chaos par le gamin lui-même. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à mes hommes de réagir.

_Ce morveux à du potentiel. Il faut qu'il vienne avec nous._

-Je viens avec vous. Nous dit le gosse.

Je hochai la tête en accord puis fis signe de laisser là les soldats et on partit directement direction nos chevaux laissés en bordure de forêt. Le gamin n'eut aucun mal à nous suivre et nous arrivâmes rapidement à nos chevaux. Même si j'ai horreur de la saleté, je fis monter le gamin sur mon cheval avant de moi-même monter devant lui. Le petit posa ses mains sur ma taille serrant le tissu de ma chemise grise entre ses doigts afin de ne pas tomber. Nous repartîmes au galop rejoindre le QG des bataillons d'explorations.

* * *

><p>Chapitre terminé. Laissez-moi vos impressions.<p>

A la prochaine x)


End file.
